Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze
:Este articulo trata acerca de la película; para la versión del videojuego arcade para NES, véase ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game, y para el videojuego de Game Boy de 1991, véase Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers.'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze es una película estadounidense de imagen real de 1991 basada en los personajes del cómic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles publicado por Mirage Studios. Es la secuela de la película Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 1990. Fue seguida por una tercera película en 1993, y una cuarta película en 2007. La película fue distribuida por New Line Cinema. Fue distribuido internacionalmente por 20th Century Fox. A diferencia de la primera película, ésta rara vez mostraba el uso de las armas de las Tortugas Ninja. En su lugar, luchan con los puños durante gran parte de la película, como parte de un intento de atenuar la violencia de la película anterior. Se estrenó el 22 de marzo de 1991 y recibió críticas mixtas y negativas de parte de los críticos especializados que sintieron que se apartó del tono mucho más oscuro de la película original de 1990, y fue más ligera. A pesar de esto, la película tuvo un éxito financiero y se convirtió en la 13ª película de mayor recaudación a nivel nacional en el año de su estreno. Elenco *April O'Neil - Paige Turco *Profesor Jordan Perry - David Warner *Splinter - Kevin Clash *Leonardo - Mark Caso , Brian Tochi *Raphael - Tommy Stuart , Laurie Faso *Donatello - Leif Tilden , Adam Carl *Michelangelo - Michelan Sisti , Robbie Rist *Shredder/Oroku Saki - François Chau , David McCharen *Tatsu - Toshishiro Obata , Michael McConnohie *Jefe de policía Sterns - Raymond Serra *Keno - Ernie Reyes Jr. *Rahzar - Mark Ginther , Frank Welker *Tokka - Kurt Bryant , Frank Welker *Super Shredder - Kevin Nash Producción Debido al gran éxito de la primera película, en general se esperaba que siguiera una secuela. La película se produjo con un presupuesto de USD $ 25 millones, superior al presupuesto de la película anterior de 1990, que fue de USD $ 13.5 millones. Al igual que la primera película, New Line Cinema se encargó de la distribución. Los actores de voz ambos Michelangelo como Leonardo volvieron a interpretar sus papeles en esta segunda película, mientras que Corey Feldman no interpretó la voz de Donatello en la segunda película. Además, una actriz diferente había sido seleccionada para el papel de April O'Neil, con Paige Turco reemplazando a Judith Hoag de la primera película. El personaje de Casey Jones, quien fue prominente en la primera película, no apareció aquí. Ernie Reyes Jr., quien fue el doble de la pelea para Donatello en la primera película, fue elegido como un nuevo personaje, Keno, debido a que los productores admiraron a Reyes y su actuación en la primera película, tanto que le pidieron que se uniera a esta secuela. Todd W. Langen regresó de la primera película para escribir el guión. Originalmente, el estudio quería que aparecieran Bebop y Rocksteady, de la primer serie animada. Sin embargo, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird no estaban a favor de ello, por lo que se crearon a Tokka y Rahzar. La estación de metro abandonada que sirve como la nueva guarida de las Tortugas Ninja, se basa en la estación City Hall del metro de New York, ya fuera de servicio, de la antigua Interborough Rapid Transit Company. Sin embargo, la estación no está completamente abandonada como aparece en la película. Actualmente, los trenes pasan a través de la estación todos los días mientras se conectan a otra estación, pero los pasajeros no tienen permitido viajar a través de esta. Durante el rodaje de la escena en la que las Tortugas quedan atrapadas en la red y caen al suelo, uno de los dobles se rompió un tobillo. La filmación tuvo lugar en Carolina del Norte, al igual que la primera película, donde se creó el horizonte de la Ciudad de New York en los Estudios de Cine de Carolina del Norte. El edificio utilizado para la entrada al apartamento de April es la oficina de Jim Henson's Creature Shop en New York, que hizo el trabajo animatronics para la película. Esta película está dedicada a la memoria del creador de los Muppets, Jim Henson. Esto la convierte en la primera película dedicada a Henson, siendo la segunda The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992). Esta es la primera película de las Tortugas Ninja que incluye una dedicatoria, la segunda sería TMNT que se dedicó al fallecido Mako Iwamatsu. Recepción La película fue estrenada menos de un año después de la primera, usando las frases "Back by bodacious demand" y "Cowabunga, it's the new turtle movie" ("Cowabunga, es la nueva película de tortugas"). Se estrenó en los cines el 22 de marzo de 1991 en EE.UU. y posteriormente en numerosos países desde junio hasta agosto de ese mismo año. Basada en una muestra de 27 reseñas, la película tiene una calificación de 37% de "podrido" en Rotten Tomatoes con el consenso "No solo el diálogo juvenil de la película es insoportable para los adultos, sino que la actitud tonta y casual de las tortugas hacia la violencia física las hace pobres modelos de rol para los niños". La película se estrenó en primer lugar en América del Norte durante su primer fin de semana de estreno, recaudando más de USD $ 20 millones, y eventualmente ganando USD $ 78,656,813 en total. La película fue un éxito en la taquilla, pero recaudó menos que la primera película. Algunos fans notaron que también hubo una reducción en el uso de armas por parte de las Tortugas Ninja en la película, tal vez debido a la violencia en la primera película (Leo y Raph solo usan sus armas una sola vez durante toda la película, por ejemplo). Al igual que su predecesora, esta segunda entrega cinematográfica de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fue censurada en Reino Unido debido al uso de armas prohibidas (nunchakus). Las ediciones fueron suspendidas omitidas para su estreno en DVD en 2002 sin embargo. La versión alemana no fue censurada visualmente; sin embargo, se agregaron divertidos efectos de sonido de caricaturas para suavizar la violencia en las escenas de lucha (como ya se había hecho con la primera película anterior). Banda sonora *''Awesome (You Are MY Hero)'' - Ya Kid K *''Ninja Rap'' - Vanilla Ice *''Find The Key To Your Life'' - Cathy Dennis and David Morales *''Moov!'' - Tribal House *''(That's Your) Consciousness'' - Dan Hartman *''This World'' - Magnificent VII *''Creatures of Habit'' - Spunkadelic *''Back to School'' - Fifth Platoon *''Cowabunga'' - Orchestra On The Half-Shell *''Tokka & Rahzar: The Monster Mix'' - Orchestra On The Half-Shell Galería Archivo:TMNT-II-The-Secret-of-the-Ooze.jpg Archivo:Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_2_DVD_jap.jpg Vídeos Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II The Secret of the Ooze (1991) Official Trailer - Movie HD| Enlaces externos *[http://mutantooze.org/ninjaturtles/movies/movie2.htm Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze] en el sitio web oficial de TMNT *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze en Internet Movie Database de:Turtles II – Das Geheimnis des Ooze en:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze Categoría:Películas